The Fighter 3: Fire Emblem
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Keira and her friends are back, and everything seems fine until four new half-bloods show up at Keira's school, along with an old friend who turns out to be an enemy. Things definitly aren't going as planned, as you can tell. Please reveiw!
1. Prolouge

**Okay everyone, Im back, and you're here! Well, techniclly you're there, but whatever. You're reading:**

**The Fighter 3: Fire Emblem**

**So, wanna tell me why you think I chose that name? Wanna tell me you love it? Hate it? Hey, at least you're thinking about it! I know I kinda left you guys hanging last time, so i'm just gonna cut to it. Here it is. The. New. Fighter. Story. The. First. Chapter.**

**Dun dun dun!**

**Reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Because I'm totally shallow and self-centered?"

Yeah. You heard me right.

So, usually I dont insult myself. It weird. Its stupid. Its also very, very fun to do when you're messing with someone.

My friend Annabeth laughed across the IHOP table from me. I laughed and twirled a piece of blong hair around my finger and laughed with her.

Now, for those of you here because you read the first two stories and love the series and couldn't wait to read this, I can totally guess what you're saying. You're probobly all, "Why do you have blond hair? WHY DO YOU HAVE BLOND HAIR?" Yeah, well, I'll get to that.

Now, for those of you here who have never read the first two books. Honestly, I do not know why the heck you're here. Maybe the title looked appealing to you. I have no clue. But, I'll give you a rundown anyway, just because im feeling very giving today.

So, in "The Fighter" I was a normal kid going to boarding school and having the time of my life with my friends. Then one of my friends, who also turned out to be a evil, lying traitor, told me that I was such a thing as a half-blood. A half-blood is a child of one of the greek gods. Yeah, their real, along with all the monsters and any other greek thing in the myths you could think of. So later, me and some other friends get kidnapped after im claimed as a daughter of Apollo. I'll skip the quest, but I ended up getting killed at the end. That was bad mojo, man.

Then, in "The Fighter 2: Dreaming Chariot" My dad and my aunt and the greek goddess Demeter convinced Hades to bring me back to life. So he brought me back to life, but I had no memory of what had happened. You know that evil lying traitor I mentioned in the first summery? Yeah, well, his name is Luke. Well, Luke came and tried to take advantage of me having no memory, and told me to join the Titan army, led by the evil Titan Lord Kronos. That didnt work so well, I got my memory back when a mumified hippie lady touched my arm, and went on a quest. My friend West got us out of a sticky suitation, we saved a goddess named Artemis, lived happily ever after.

Ha.

So during the summer, West is searching for my lost friend Carson for me, and I took private lessons on how to control this weird fire power I have.

Whoops, did I forget to mention that I control fire? My bad. So, anyway, the only people who know that are me, Chiron, and now you. So I took lessons to control that power, and Chiron told me that I should change my appearence since so many people in this world no who I am. That was a load, but whatever. So I had dyed my hair blond and wha-la! Now I have blond hair.

So now Argus, the camp body guard, was driving Annabeth and me to our new schools. I was getting dropped of first and would be attending a school in Connecticut called Chilton, and Annabth would be going to a school in Virginia.

I hadnt wanted to go to school, but Chiron said we needed more half-bloods, so here I was.

Annabth had just asked me why I hadnt wanted to go to school, and you all know my answer. So now that your all caught up, we can get on with all our lives like a happy little bunny.

But thing's are going to go downhill fast, I'll tell you that.


	2. Nerd Stalkers

**Okay, so you can thank my friends for this one. I was at my friends house and they got into a fight. Whos dating who, whos lied to who, blah. Now you know why I dont date. So I tell them I have a chapter to write and walk out. Trust me, if you had seen how much they've been fighting in the last month or so, you wouldve left **_**before **_**they started fighting.**

**Coco96 - Congrats! You're the first reveiwer! For that, you get free air! I know, totally cool, right? And sorry that I updated before you could reveiw. But I was so psyched about having the first chapter that I kinda went crazy. Although kinda is a understatment. **

**.. - I know, I know, Im working on it right now. Well, I guess im working on it now but you're reading it so it must be done....I think. Whoa. My head hurts. And I have no idea about a reveiw in the last chapter. Could you explain that one to me?**

**.stars.41 - Wow, maybe. I never say lovely out loud, although sometimes I think it. Which is kinda weird, but whatever. And thank you for the reveiw!  
**

**LittleBluePistol - Okay here, we've got some things to discuss man. One, my name is Hayden, not Lucy. Well, not really, but whatever. Where'd you get Lucy anyway? And you can't remember CARSON?!? She was, like, a main charector at the beginning of the last story! She was Keira's best friend!!! Dude!!!! And yeah, I just had to use the bad mojo thing. It was hilarious. I spend so much time on fanfiction, and now the authors are rubbing off on me. Should I be scared?**

**Guess what? Guess what?! GUESS FREAKING WHAT!? I DONT KNOW!**

**And what do you all think about me writing a twilight/PJO crossover? Would you read it?**

**And guess what else? I fell off of my dirtbike today. It hurt. Bad. You really shouldnt let go of the clutch fast. Just a tip.**

**~Hayden**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

It was freshman orientation when I saw them.

There were four of them. Four half-bloods. Right in public school. There were the two older ones, twins. They were seventeen, and their names were Jeff and Ethan. Then there was Dylan, a kid my age. And the littlest one was Sarabell. She was seven. They were all tan with brownish-blackish hair and green eyes. I wouldnt have seen them except Annabeth pointed them out as soon as I was dropped off.

So, here I was, fifteen, blond, all by myself at a new school, and now I have to watch four half-bloods. Great. As if my life wasnt difficult enough with all of the "Oh! Hey Keira! Time to kill you now!" I mean, ,jeez! Could my life get any more complicated?

"Excuse me," A voice interuppted.

I looked up from my map of the school to see a black haired girl in a green and black cheerleading uniform. She was holding out a sealed envelope.

"Are you Keira Kerrington?" She asked.

"Thats me," I smiled. I could make a sarcastic response, but it was best probobly not to make enemies on the day before the first day of school. Usually not the best idea.

"Here. Make sure no one else gets this. Its private. Only for _specific_ girls." She handed me the envelope and stalked off. Her last words chilled my spine. Specific? Yeah, and I bet you're a monster. Could anyone be anymore forward about knowing I was a half-blood? If you answered yes, go stick your head in a bucket of ice water and come answer this question again. If you answered no, congrats! You get nothing except the pride of answering the question right!

I pushed the envelope into the pocket of my leather jacket. It probobly said something like "Hey Half-blood! I'm ready to eat you now! Come to my house for a sleepover!" And I could definitly deal with _that_ later.

So I went and found my locker. It was right in the middle of a group of...cheerleaders. They were all wearing black and green uniforms. There was the black-haired girl there to, right in the middle, beside my locker.

Well, my life sucked.

**************************************************

That night, I went back to my apartment. Yes, I said "my". Thats because Chiron had decided that since we werent going to boarding school and didn't want us to live in a box, he got us very, very tiny apartments. It had a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen, which were all tiny. But it was clean and white and smelled like orange blossoms, so it was kind of cozy.

Percy and Annabeth called me on a three-way. Apparently, some mortal boy at Annabeth's school kept asking her out, and Percy wasnt to happy about it. That was an understatment, too. I told them about the half-bloods, but they all had problems of their own, with Annabeth being stalked by a nerd and Percy wanting to play football. Yeah, you heard me right. _Football._

Well, we can't all be normal freaks.

**Okay, I know, it was so superly, duperly short, but Im so tired its not even funny. It's spring break and I lost my voice from singing in my band. My. Life. Sucks. And i'm also gonna try and put some Percabeth in my story. As if I don't have enough romantic drama planned. THERE WAS A SPOILER! BE HAPPY!**


	3. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**Have any of you ever wanted to stragle somone? Because right now, I think I need a stress toy. Fast. Now dont worry, im not going bore you with my long, boring, horrible.....**

**Two hours later.**

**...sucky, life. So, here are the sniddles. And if you guys have any ways to calm yourself, now would be the time to share.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I try to make her life as hard as possible. Naw, im just messing with you. I wish my life was like hers. She gets her own apartment, shes got powers...and I'm just a regular human. So sad. But thats the good thing about stories and the charectors in them, you can make them whatever you want.**

**Coco96 - I know, right? They are so cool! The other day, I was at cheerleading practice, and there was a bunch of nerds on the bleachers, and when practice was over, two of them asked me out. I meam, I said no, but they're so flattering! They always compliment you and offer to do suff for you! It rocks!**

**. - Good. I love being funny! But it seems that im more funny when im writing something down then when I'm talking to someone. Whick kinda sucks, but oh well. I love writing for you guys.**

**seaweedbrain16101 - Yeah, whenever my brothers tell me not to do something, I usually end up doing it. Im so much better at riding four-wheelers the dirt-bikes. Not because of the balance thing, but because I always get confused with shifting. **

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen - I will write, but I figure with having so many stories in progress right now, I sould probobly try to keep up with those first, and maybe finish a few before I start a new one. But its definitly on my to-do list, right next to the Maximum Ride fanfic I want to write.**

**LittleBluePistol - You don't have to tell me twice, Im already scared!! Yeah, like I said, this one isnt gonna have much of a plot besides finding half-bloods and dramatic stuff like that. But ive got enough twists and turns planned that ya'll might hate me!! Although that would really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really suck. Really.**

**Proud Asian Weirdo Kid - Hey, a new reveiwer! Awsome, man! Did you get that song that the fish sings stuck in your head? Cause I just got back from my grandparents, and my grandpa has one and thats what I was thinking of. Cool!!! Im freakin' original!! I totally WISH I was a minder reader. It would be sooooo cool....and I will totally put in the word snickerdoodle, you just have to reveiw.**

**Also, I have story requests. There is this one story that has great potential and could be really good, but the author gets flames and stuff thats not really encouraging. If you guys could read it, its called "Help Us Out Here" by iggy is sweet. I gave the author some advice about grammer and punctuation, so if you guys could reveiw for their story, that would be great. Also, me and Coco96 are writing a story, but sadly, its not getting very many reveiws. At all. If you guys could reveiw it, that would be really helpful. The links are on my favriote stories page. PM me if you need help finding either one.**

**Also, I took some people I know and used them for charectors. I might've changed the personalities a ittle bit, so no offense to those poeple if they're reading.**

**Ok, enough chit chat, here's the chapter!**

**~Hayden.**

*********************************************

I woke up the next morning pretty early and took a shower. I pulled on some skinny jeans, knee-length boots, gray t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Since I was still only fifteen, I had to walk to school. It was pretty windy, so I tied my hair into a high ponytail on the way.

Thankfully, as soon as I walked in, the crowd seemed to soak me up and I looked pretty average. Psh. And Annabeth said fitting in was hard! Well I showed her blond head! Give me a "Whoot whoot!"

I got to my locker without being talked to once. Well, this one guy in a rush said, "Move it." I don't think that really counts though.

I opened my locker and loaded all the big books out of my bag and practiclly threw them into my locker. If my locker had a mouth, I think it'd say something like, "Hey nerd! Stop reading and get a life!" And then I'd probobly call it a very colorful word.

My first class was history, a total snoozer, nothing I was ever good at. So I grabbed a notebook and headed to class. The teacher was Mrs. Kaz. She had short black hair and a tan, and she stood by the door and welcomed everyone who walked in. It seemed that she told a joke to everyone old and was very nice to the new kids that had moved here.

I tried to get past her since she would probobly hate me later on in the year for falling asleep in her class, but she had eyes like a hawk. "Hey kid, where you going? Come here!" She said and waved me over.

I sighed and walked up to her and did the whole handshake-exchange-name thing. She seemed to notice that I was pretty avoidish, so she asked me what was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I was never any good at History, so I'll probobly fall asleep in your class, then you'll hate me. Same old, same old."

She stared at me with wide eyes for a minute, then started laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed some more. Then she laughed. Again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing Keira. You try to fall asleep in my class. Good luck to you." She said and smiled a perfect-toothed smile at me.

Well, lets face it. I was utterly confused.

I walked in, then noticed that all the other new kids had taken all the seats in the back, and I would have to sit up front, where the teacher could see me sleep. Darn. That was another detention I wouldn't need.

When the entire class was seated, Mrs. Kaz stood at the front of the room and looked at us all with a big, toothy smile on her face. It was totally silent.

"So, you're my first class of high-schoolers today."

Silence.

"Lets have the new kids introduce themselves, shall we? Miss Kerrington, you're the closest, stand up and introduce yourself."

I gaped at her for a second and slowly stood up. "Um...my name's Keira Kerrington and I hate history."

Mrs. Kaz stared at me for a minute then said, "What in the world was that?"

"Uh...my name?"

"For goodness sakes girl, you've got to be more exciting then that! Show me some action! Do something diffrent."

I stared at her for a moment, then stood on my chair, faced the class, cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted, "MY NAME IS KEIRA KERRINGTON, AND I HATE HISTORY!" Everyone clapped. After that, people started to stand up and shout stuff abou themselves, or they would sing it, and one guy named Ryan did this crazy dance.

By the time the bell rang, I was having second thoughts about history. Next was the one. the only, English.

I swear I walked in the wrong room. Papers were everywhere, bean bags were scattered all over, and there were no desks. I swear I walked into my room back at camp. Some kids were wandering around the room like they had no idea if the were in the right place. A group of girls were by the white board, looking at a class schedule with confused faces.

I walked over to the girls crowded over the schedule. "Trying to find out if we're in the right place?"

"You got it,'' a redhead replied.

After a few minutes of trying to find a diffrent room named "English", I said, "This is about as hard as math. Totally impossible."

A blond girl laughed. "You got that right."

What was up with these people saying sentences that started with, "You got..." I mean, that last two girls had started their sentences with those words. Get a diffrent freakin catch phrase!

After about twenty kids came into the room, the bell rang. We all silently stared at each other fora few minutes.

"So, anyone up for a party?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Lets do it! Its not like the teacher will ever know anyway,'' A boy named Justin high-fived my waiting palm.

"Yeah," A girl snickered. "If hes not even going to bother to show up to his own class, why should we care?"

"Maybe he forgot," A blond haired boy said.

"Or maybe he's super-old and cant remember anything," I said.

Everyone stared at me. A shadow fell across me, and I internally groaned. I crossed my arms and looked up at the ceiling. "He's right behing me, isnt he?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, there is one word that can describe this situation," I said.

"Whats that?" One kid asked.

"Crap."

"Very original."

"I thought that too."

"Okay class," A big voice behind me said. A guy with blach hair and a hockey stick walked up to what I supposed was the front of the classroom. And when I say hockey stick, I mean the ones you see in hockey games. You know that game where people skate around on ice? No, not in tutus. I mean with all the gear and shooting pucks into nets? Yeah, thats what im talking about.

"Everyone grab a seat." We all just stood there like monkeys. "On the beanbags," he clarified.

I sat on a green, squishy beanbag next to a girl with black hair and blue highlights sitting on a black beanbag.

"My name," the teacher said, picking up a red marker and scribbling some letters on the white board. "Is Mr. D."

Huh. How ironic.

"I will be your english teacher for the year. Now everyone, grab a book of Hamlet." Mr. D said, picking up a white script booklet that said "Hamlet" on the front.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Oh." Mr. D seemed to just now notice the messy room. "Just dig around till you find one." So we all dug under papers and pencils and posters and curtains till everyone had a book of Hamlet. I know what your thinking. Don't ask me why there were curtains on the ground. I do not know, and don't intend to find out.

So, in the first five minutes of class, we all got to know our teacher very well. If somone talked to low or softly, Mr. D would slam the hockey stick on a wall or somthing and shout the line. Apparently, he wanted us to be very dramatic.

At one part, a girl named Sal was reading, and she came across a certain word. She stopped reading and looked at Mr. D, who was looking surprised. "I can't say that," Sal said.

"Why not?" Mr. D asked.

"Its a swearword," Sal said it as if she were talking to a crazy person.

"Hell is not a swearword," Mr. D said. "It's a place."

Half of the class gaped at him when he said that aloud. One fourth of those half started "Ohhh!!"-ing and whispered to their friends.

"Hell is not a swearword, it is a place. No one will get in trouble if they say it in this class."

Wow. This is probobly the weirdest, freakiest, awsomest school in the entire freakin universe!

****************************************************

After school, there were the cheerleading tryouts. A whole bunch of girls were sitting on the bleachers wearing the same outfit as me; shorts and tank top. Everyone had super-white shoes and high ponytails. The boys basketball team was staring so much one kid got hit in the face and got a bloody nose.

We all sat on the bleachers till a team of about seven girls and two boys came in. The girls were wearing green skirts and green, black, and white tops with blinding shoes. The guys were wearing green pants and green, white, and black t-shirts.

They all came in and stared at us. I put my elbows on my knees and put my chin in my hands. After a few minutes, the girl in the middle with long black hair and a clip board pointed at a skinny brunette and said, "Nope. Sorry." The brunette got up without a word and left.

I recognized the girl as the one who had gave me the invite to tryout. She picked off all the girls except for five of us.

"Okay," She said. "You need to give me one reason why you should be on my squad." She pointed to a girl with frzzy amber hair. "You first. Go."

"Uh...well, I really would like to. I used to be a cheerleader at my old school, and I loved it."

The black haired girl kept a poker face and pointed to me.

"Cause I'm good."

"Now, thats not a very persuasive sentence,"

"Now, thats what I call a load of crap." Some of the cheerleaders snickered.

This was going to be fun.

****************************************************

So, I got on the team. Yay. School spirit. To celebrate, I picked up some chinese food so I wouldnt have to cook. Although, I usually do that since I cant cook at all.

And to think. I acted like a normal kid the _entire _day. Holy freakin crap!


	4. Just Like That

**Hey everyone. I probobly won't update after this for awhile cause my schedule is packed. Tuesday is my cousins birthday. Then, I have my Grandpa's funeral, then I'm going to Chicago for school, and Track and Field Day. So, I'll try to make this extra long.**

**Coco96 - Yeah, Mr. D was one of my teachers, and he's really cool. So was Mrs. Kaz. There are a lot of really cool teachers at my school. And I am such a picky eater, I dont even like Chinese food, but I love the way it looks. So I figured that would be Keira's favriote food.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I absoloutly love my school. Its pretty tiny, but that just means everyone knows everyone, which is kinda cool. Whenever we walk around town, were always seeing people ike teachers, librarians, and the sheriff is really cool too.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

**********************************

That morning, I had snickerdoodle cookies for breakfast. Sometimes, I dont know how im skinny. I put on jeans, boots, and a t-shirt and my leather jacket on. I left my curled hair down and grabbed my backpack and was out the door.

The first half of school flew by, and before I knew it, I was standing in the cafeteria with a tray of food, looking for a place to it.

"Hey Keira," A girl with blond hair came up to me. I recognized her as Skye, one of the nicer girls on the cheerleading team. "Our table's over here," She said and led me over to a table where a bunck of football players and cheerleaders were sitting.

I sat down in between Irma and Skye, and the girl with black hair who had held the cheerleading tryouts stood up and clapped her hands. Everyone at the table looked at her.

"My name is Clara," She said. "I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad, and I would like to welcome our to new recruits. They're both freshman. Keira and Skye, please stand up." Clara smiled at us warmly.

Skye and I stood up as the football players and cheerleaders applauded. Clara motioned for us to sit down, then continued her speech.

"Girls, we have practice after school in the gym. We'll be done at six, and it'll probobly be raining by then, so make sure you have a ride. Skye, Keira, you'll be trying on uniforms to find one that fits. Wear them tomorrow." Clara sat down and everyone resumed eating.

***************************************

You want to hear the crappy part of my day? I forgot to get a ride, so I had to walk home in the rain. The good part? I got a uniform. Thats about it.

When I made it to the safety of inside the building, I went to my door. Then I found it was unlocked. I was absoloutly sure I had locked it this morning.

Slowly, I shimmied my braclet of my wrist, and it turned into a sword in my hand. No one else was in the hallway, so it was completely deserted.

I walked into my living room silently, shutting the door and dropping my stuff on the ground quietly. I heard my coffe machine running in my kitchen, and my Fray CD was playing in the radio. Somone was in my house.

I slowly walked over to the door with my sword up. I rest my hand on the doorknob and counted to three. One, two, three...

I burst through the door to see my Dad holding two cups of coffee in his hands, looking suprised. "Hello to you to," he said, looking at my sword.

I dropped my sword and blushed. This was the first time I had seen my dad since the party at Olympus last year. Hi blond hair was ruffled and his sunglasses were in his hair, but he was smiling a blinding smile, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Um...hi?" More like, "What the heck are you doing in my house?!" I didnt say that though.

"Why dont you have a seat?" Apollo asked, motioning to my table. We both sat down, and he handed me a coffee. There was lots of creamer in it, just the way I liked it.

I took a sip and said, "Nice to see you've made yourself at home."

Apollo laughed. "I cant stay long. I just came to tell you something."

"What?"

"Cutting right to the chase, are we?"

"Pretty much, yea."

Apollo chuckled and took a sip of coffee. "Just like your mother."

I froze at that. My mom? I mean, I knew all these years I had a mom, but I never really cared to find out who she was. But now that Apollo had mentioned her...

Apollo snapped his fingers, and a plate of sugar cookies appeared on the table.

"Yeah, I figured I owed you some since I didnt talk to you at the solstice, which I know I should have." I took a cookie and dipped it in the coffee, the took a bite. It actully tasted really good.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" Apollo looked confused.

"So what if you owe me one? Why do you want to make it up to me?" I kept my eyes on the table so Apollo wouldnt see my cheeks flush.

"Because I dont want to have a bad relationship with you. I have a bad relationship with my dad, and its not as fun as it looks. Usually he kicks me out of all the fun meetings with hot girls." I rolled my eyes. "But I figured I'd help you find yourself."

"Find myself?" I snickered. It sounded like a line from a chessy movie.

"I dont know, Artemis said that would work. But since I cant stay, I brough you everything I know about your mom, you when you were a baby, and a puppy."

I stared at him. My mom? Me? A freakin puppy?! How does a puppy fit into ant of this?!

Apollo shrugged. "He was cute, and I dont have time to take care of him. So here," First, Apollo handed me a big envelope full of papers. Then he handed me two tapes. And then he handed me a picnic basket with a red and black checkered blanket hanging out.

I opened the basket and peeked inside. The most adorable puppy ever was inside, snoring slightly. In the corner of the basket was a water bowl, a bone, a black collar, and a black leash. I softly shut the lid and set the basket on the floor.

"Whats his name?" I asked.

"Rickie." Apollo looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go, but I'll make sure to say hi next time I see you." Apollo snapped his fingers, and he was gone. Just like that.

Just like that.

Just like that, I had my entire past with me.

Just like that, I owned a puppy.

Holy crap.

I tore open the big envelope and a bunch of papers tumbled out. I grabbed the first one I saw. It was a birth certificate, perfectly preserved. There was a picture of me as a baby smiling at the camera. Beside it, it said;

**Name : Cynthia Emma Emerson**

**Birth Date : October 10th, 1994**

**Gender : Female**

**Mother : Susan Clara Emerson**

**Father : Ray Micheal Emerson**

**Address : Chilton, Connecticut**

All on one piece of paper, I had found out my legal name, my mom, and, now I know im a girl. I never knew that before. How strange.

I walked into the living room and put the first tape in, then sat down on the sofa. I took Rickie out and set him on my lap, and at first he sniffed me, licked my face, then went back to sleep.

Gods, I love dogs.

At first, the TV screen was black. Then, a huge mansion took up the screen. There were tile floors, white pillars, plants, and anything you might find in a big house. The ceiling was so tall it wasnt even in the picture.

"Okay," a voice said. "My wife and I are bringing home our baby, Cynthia. Get ready....annnddd...okay Susan, bring her in!"

A woman walked in the door. She had long, glossy red hair, and bright green emeralds for eyes. He face was beautiful, and she was wearing a flowered dress that showed off her great figure. I couldnt believe that this woman, my mom, looked like a super model.

Susan laughed and smiled a perfect smile. "Thank you, Ray, for finally letting our daughter see the house for the first time." The rest of the tape was of my mom holding me in a little pink blanket and showing me the rest of the house.

The next tape was of me one year later. I was in my crib. A man with blond hair and blue eyes was standing next to my crib. I was standing up in my crib with a big smile, and was holding onto the bars.

"Happy birthday Cynthia!" The man said, taking me out of my crib.

"Ray, lets take her downstairs so she can open her presents before you go to work." My mom was holding the camera.

Ray walked down a grand, winding staircase and as soon as his feet touched the floor, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Ray said.

Susan walked back into a room with white carpet and a two pink little boxes on the coffee table in front of the white sofa.

Susan set the camera on a table aimed at the sofa and sat down. Then the door opened, and somone I never expected to see in this video came in the room with me and Ray.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair in and said hello to Susan.

"Mr. Brunner! What a surprise!" Susan said, and Ray sat down next to her on the sofa. I had fallen asleep in Ray's arms.

Chiron looked grave. "Hello Susan. I am sorry to say that I come bearing bad news."

"What?"

"Its time."

Susan paled. She took a deep breath and turned to Ray.

"Ray, dont get mad, please." Susan was barreling through the words now. "All the greek gods and myths that you teach at the high school? They're true. And when a mortal has a child with a god, their child is called a demigod. Cynthia's a demigod."

"But...but im not..." Ray trailed off, holding me closer.

"I know. I had a affair with....Apollo. And thats his daughter. Mr. Brunner is here to take Cynthia away."

"Ray," Chiron began. "Demigods attract monsters. Your daughter attracts lots of monsters. And I have a family that is willing to take Cynthia and keep her safe in New York, close to camp."

"No," Ray said.

"Would you rather you daughter was in danger?"

Ray looked strained. After a few minutes debate, he said, "What do we have to do?"

"Just sign these papers," Chiron said, pulling out a stack of papers. It was silent as Ray and Susan signed the papers, and when they were done, they kissed my forehead and handed me to Chiron.

"Her name will be Keira Delaney Kerrington. She'll be safe. I promise."

Chiron rolled out of the room, and the camera shut off.

I didnt want to believe that Chiron had always known who both my parents were, and lied to me about it, and that he had taken me away from my family

**Hey, if you want to see a picture of Rickie, look at my avatar on my profile.**


	5. Yeah, Luke's A Psychopath, Why?

**SNIDDLES!!!**

**Coco96 - Jeez, I feel bad for your keyboard. And I TOLD you there was gonna be family drama!! Because I love being dramatic! YEAH!**

**. - Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was so caught up in the chapter I dont think I was really paying attention. I was watching it all like TV in my head.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I know. I felt sorry for her too. That would comletly suck, that your father figure lied to you about your own family. It would just suck.**

**gabowax360 - Done, done, and done, my friend!**

**Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

**________________________________**

That night when Annabeth and Percy called for our normal three-way, I ignored their call. I know I shouldn't take this out on them, but I was too upset to do anything but change into pajamas and curl up in bed with Rickie.

________________________________

Over the week, Rickie got huge. Huge as in regular sized German Shepard. I knew I was going to have to get him a new collar soon.

One night, Rickie and I were watching the show called Heroes. Man, they had it so easy it wasnt even funny. Oh yeah, some evil murder wants my brain. Big deal. I have to fight almost _everyone _I meet.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked toward it. Rickie was whining at my feet like somthing was wrong. I scratched him behind the ears and told him it was alright.

That was definitly the wrong thing to say.

As soon as I opened the door, a cyclops punched me like a dirty sock. I went flying back into the couch and lay there dazed. He came toward me with a sword and grinned evily. Oh gee, I love killing people too!

Then, amazingly, as the cyclops was about to kill me, Rickie leaped onto him, growling so much I actully got scared. He bit and tore at the cyclops until there was nothing left but a pile of yellow dust on the floor. Rickie trotted over to me and put his head on my lap and ooked at me with those big black eyes as if asking, "Are you alright?"

I was to shocked to say anything besides, "Alright, if you wanted a dog biscuit, you just couldve told me," and scratched him ehind the ears.

The next day we went into the town pet store. I had a black collar personalized that said, "Rickie," in such slanted handwriting, I would never be able to read it with my dyslexic eyes. But it looked pretty.

As soon as the flame shaped gold tag was finished, I slipped on the collar. Rickie seemed to love it.

"Cute dog," A familier voice said.

No. I couldn't be. I whirled around to see a pretty blond haired girl smiling at me.

"Carson!" I cried and leaped at her.

"Chill out Keira! I can't breathe!" Carson gasped for breath.

I let go and started jumping up and down with happiness. Carson joined me, and Rickie barked happily and wagged his fluffy tail.

"You're here!" I said.

"You're here!" Carson said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Okay Keira, we all get it, you're thinking, 'No way'," Carson said.

I could only smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just hanging at the pet store."

"Yeah, thats normal. I do that on a daily basis."

Carson rolled her eyes and bent down to sctach behind Rickie's ears. "Hey cutie! Whats your name?"

Rickie, who I swear is the world smartest dog, lifted a paw and hit the tag on his collar. I kept one hand on his back all the time. It kind of sent the signal, "Touch my dog you die,". I think thats pretty resonable.

Carson looked around the store, then looked back at me and lowered her voice. "Keira, we need to go somwhere private. I need to talk to you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but nodded my head and we walked back to my apartment. Carson wondered around while I made coffee for me, and hot chocolate with six marshmallows, just the way Carson likes it.

So when we were all settled on the couch, Carson asked me somthing very surprising.

"Do you know Luke Castellen?"


	6. I Want A Twix

**Hey guys, I'm kinda depressed today...I mean, my mom told me this thing, and its really sad. You wanna know what it is?**

**I have to clean my room.**

**Now, for any other kid on the planet, you might say, "Oh, its not that bad," but you haven't seen my room. First of all, I've been trying to find a good bok to read, but our town library's too small, so I went through mine. One-hundred and fifty-seven books scattered EVERYWHERE.**

**Then, I've been writing alot. So paper and pens and pencils everywhere. Add homework, band, a messed up bed, sixty-seven CDs, and a teenage girl, and you've got my bedroom. **

**So sniddles.**

**Coco96 - NOOOOO! Luke cant die! He is my hero! My soulmate. We belong together. Forever. And ever. I will always be Lukes personal stalker.**

**. - I know, I LOVE ending in cliffies! Its so fun! Its like you stop in the middle of a paragraph instead of ending the chapter. I swear, if I ever fufill my dream of becoming a author, my chapters will be as short as James Patterson's.**

**Proud Asian Weirdo Kid - Who is she gonna fall in love with? I mean, I've got romantic drama planned, trust me, but its down the road with West. And do I actully brainwash you? Seriously? And if I dont, dont tell me. Just lie. Im the only person who will tell you to lie to my face.**

**.stars.41 - Finally, somone who cares!!! My life is alright. Ok. Sucky. Horrible. Save me. Anyway, you're completly right. If Keira was to go back to camp and yell at Chiron, which she'll probobly do anyways, thats all he'sgonna tell her. I swear, sometimes adults treat us like toddlers. We're smart too!**

**Do you guys think I'm as funny as before? Cause I've been re-reading my chapters, and they just dont seem funny anymore.**

**Hey, if you guys have any suggestions for good books, now is the time to share!!**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________________**

I was so stunned, I just stared at Carson as if she had two heads that were drooling and had penut butter for hair. Yeah, and you thought you were the only one who had bad dreams. Try eating to Hersheys bars and a Twix before you go to bed. That'll make you scream for mommy.

"Keira?" Carson asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I was genuinely confused.

"Do you know him?"

"Know who?"

"Luke."

"Were talking about Luke?" Now I was just messing with her.

"Yes!" Carson cried. "I just freakin told you about him!"

"Really?" I tried my best to sound innocent.

"Oh my gods, you have the attention span of a baby squirrel!"

I froze. "What...did you just say?"

Carson looked confused. "That you have the attention span of a baby squirrel. Don't take it so seriously Keira. I was just kidding."

"No." My voice was a monotone. "Before that."

"Oh my gods." Carson looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay?"

I gulped. It suddenly didnt seem easy to breathe. Carson said "gods". So she must know about the gods, right? And if she knew about that, somone had told her about half-bloods. And Carson hadnt come to camp. There was only one other place for her to find out about half-bloods...

I immedeatly stood up. In a second, I had my sword out and pointed at Carson's neck. Carson gulped.

"So, I'm assuming you know him them?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Carson," I said. "Where did you learn about the gods? I want to know everything. Don;t leave any details out."

It all came rushing out of her mouth. "Well, one guy came to our boarding school and went to the football game and said he was transferring me and the next thing I knew I was on a ship and they told me that my mom was Athena but she didnt care about me and that a lot of other half-bloods thought that their parents did care but they didnt and that you were one of those kids and they said I was supposed to try and convince you to come over to our side because Apollodoesntcareaboutyou." Carson gasped fpr breath.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to be at camp. Heck, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I almost started crying, too. So I did the only thing that calmed me down.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, his name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," I muttered.

"What?" Carson asked. Then her face turned into a scolding face. "You're not still singing that John Jacob song to calm you down, are you?"

"Shut the Hades up Carson," I growled.

"Whats your problem?" Carson asked snidely, inching away from my sword and toward the door. Rickie wasn't being all happy-go-I'm-a-dog-lucky anymore. He was growling at Carson deep down in his throat.

"How could you believe them, Carson? Obviously I'm on the right side. How can you think your mom doesn't care about you?"

"Because she was never there for me!" Carson exploded. "For the past fifteen years of my life, she never has! AND IF YOU'D PAY ATTENTION, YOU'D KNOW YOUR DAD DOES THE SAME!"

"No he doesnt!" I shouted back. "He was here a few days ago! And if you gave your mom a chance, you would know she does care! My best friend is a daughter of Athena, and she's smart enough to know her mom cares!"

"Well then you're all stupid!" Carson shouted, tears in her eyes, and ran out the door. "I didnt think you'd let that get in the way of our friendship, but it obviously has!"

I listened to her footsteps run down the stairs and people shout to stop running. The door slammed, and it was quiet. I slowly walked over to my door and gently shut it as soft as I could, then sat down on the couch with Rickie, who put his paws over my hands and sniffed my face. After a minute he layed down on my lap and watched me.

I turned on the show Heroes and didnt talk for the rest of the night.

___________________________________

**Dramatic enough? Cause thats not even half of the drama I have planned. Gods, I feel evil!**

**~Hayden**


	7. Chuck Norris Would Be Proud

**Sorry the last chapter was so depressing. I told you guys I wasnt being as funny anymore. Sniff sniff. And, I now have a limit. I must have FIVE REVEIWS before I update. So REVEIW!**

**.. - Yeah, like I said, I wasn't exactly Happy Bunny Fufu when I wrote that last chapter. But I did want a Twix.**

**Coco96 - WTH?!? 1. CARSON'S A GIRL!!! 2.I didnt know Keira was with somone in the fitst book?! My only other charectors in The Fighter were Max and Cyndie, and they were dating each other!!!**

**Proud Asian Weirdo Kid - Of course! Rick Riordan is Mr. Awesome! He is my idol, even if he cant sing. I wouldnt know. It seems that your vocabulary consisted of great and other forms of great, such as "great, greater, greatest,". But no worries! I always get told to be more descriptive on my wriing.**

**Okay everyone, guess what? I GOT A C- ON MY WRITING ASSIGNMENT! My teachers obviously do not know how much Fanfictioners use their imagination.**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________**

My day has officially been the suckiest day ever.

I'm not exxagerating, either! First, some kid at school spiled chocolate milk on me. And I preferably do not like to have chocolate milk spilled on my shirt. But at least the game was that day, and Clara was nice enough to have all the cheerleaders change into their uniforms.

But then I saw Carson watching the four half-bloods I had been keeping an eye on. She obviously knew about them. So now I was fighting my ex-best friend for four new half-bloods.

Then, to make it all worse, Carson showed up at the football game, talking to one of the half-bloods. Maybe it was something like, "Hey! You're a child of a god! Your parent doesnt care about you! I love football!"

Right now it's half-time. The cheerleaders were all on the track, and we were talking.

"Areosmith sucks!" Irma said.

"No way! You have got to be crazy if you think Areosmith sucks." I shook my head.

"Dude, have you ever heard the song "Dream On"? Its so depressing!" Clara said.

"Its not depressing!" I said.

"Yeah!" Skye said, joining our discussion. "Dream On is a great song!"

"Exact-," I said, but was cut off by something I saw. Across the fence lining the perimeter of the track, Carson was talking to the half-bloods. After a few hand movements and nods, Carson led the half-bloods into the forest.

"Oh my gods," I muttered.

"Keira?" Skye asked. "Do we have to call the guys with the big nets? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I just...uh..remembered I left my cell phone at my house. My one-hundred year-old grandmother is supposed to call me if she needs anything since I'm the only one in town. Do you mind if I go get it?" I asked Clara.

"Naw. Go ahead." But I was already running to the parking lot. It was deserted, and the shadows danced around me, and i actully got scared. I needed to get to the forest fast, but it was already ten o' clock. It was dark except the streetlights. I didnt even want to know what it'd look like in the forest.

Until I saw it. The red 2005 Ferrari Spyder 360. My dream car.

So, I did the natural thing. I went over to the car, picked the lock, and got inside. Hey, dont judge me! I've been hanging out with the Stoll brothers way too much! And besides, the owner had locked the car keys in the car anyway. He wouldnt need the cars soon.

I started the car and moothly pulled onto a trail that led into theforest. Yes, I already know how to drive. Remember, good friends with Hermes cabin. They've taken the camp cars out for a few joy rides over the summers.

I slowed the car down and dimmed the headlights. The purr of the quiet engine could barely be heard over the crickets. Ha! And you all thought that shiney silver volvos were cool! Just because mine doesnt come with Edward Cullen doesnt mean its not cool!

Suddenly, I heard a loud CRACK! to my right. I stopped the car and got out slowly, bringing my braclet of my wrist and the sword it transformed into cast a glow of silver light of the drak ground. I creeped through the bushes until I saw what I was looking for.

The four half-bloods, Jeff, Dylan, Sarabell, and David were all tied up and gagged. Carson stood with her back to them, talking into a cell phone.

I slowly crept forward and started cutting ropes. Dylan was shooting me wide eyes glances, but I ignored him. Since Sarabell was only seven, I got her out first, then the rest off them. We were almost out of the way when Carson snapped the phone shut and turned around and saw what we were doing.

"No!" She snarled and drew a spear.

"Go! Over to your left, there's a car, wait in there!" I said and pushed them out of the way. It was just me and Carson in the clearing. She charged me with her spear, and I jumped back, blocking the hit with my sword.

Even if she was on the titans side, she still was newer then I was. She had strength, but I had experiance and stradegy. I cought her next blow on the hilt of my blade and twisted around so the weapon clattered out of her hands. Then I slammed the hilt up and it crushed Carson's nose. It was broken, I could tell since I'm a daughter of Apollo, but I sprinted out of the clearing while she was distracted. The car was already started, so I jumped in and stomped on the gas pedal.

The car shot forward, and it was silent as we peeled out of the forest and onto the highway. Police were the least of my worries at this moment.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were at the football game," Dylan said, who was riding shot gun. "Carson had been talking to us, and she asked if we wanted to go down to a clearing in the woods. She said sometimes wolves came out, but they didnt hurt people."

"And you actully believed her?" I snorted.

"She was being nice!" Jeff said from that backseat,

"Anyway," Dylan said. "We went with her, and next thing we knew, we were all tied up. What is going on?"

"You'll find out as soon as we get there." I replied impatiently.

"Get where?" David asked.

"Camp."

"Look, I have a blackbelt in karate. If you dont tell us whats going on, I'll have to use it on you," Jeff said.

"I'm sure Chuck Norris would be very proud." I smiled.

"Ugh!" Jeff said, sounding kinda childish.

For the next three hours, I was trapped in a car with kids who wouldnt talk. You can probobly tell how happy I was when we finally pulled up into the camp driveway.

You can probobly also tell how much I was going to dread talking to Chiron, too.


	8. Rickie

**Im so tired! Summer sucks!**

**Coco96 - Oh, okay. Just as long as Keira's not a guy in your mind, or anyone elses, were good.**

**Proud Asian Weirdo Kid - I guess he's that dude in all those movies where the guys a blackbelt and always kicks somones butt.**

**GaaralovesMihoko - Yeah, I just figured out who Chuck Norris was, so I figured I'd add him in there.**

**. - Well, I absoloutly LOVE being weird/funny, so I guess it all worked out.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, if you look up that car, it looks AMAZING. I'd like to have either that car or a Jeep with no top, like the one in Twilight. And yes, the other charectors will be in this chap. Sorry!**

**Have any of you guys heard of Helen Kellar? I have no idea who she is...and I got a joke about her and something where her hands turn blue???**

**~Hayden**

**__________________________________**

It was about midday, and in August. Kids were everywhere, but there was something diffrent about camp this year. Everything seemed a little...tense. I noticed that kids were patroling the borders of camp now.

I led the kids over the camp, after patting Peleus's head and he gave me the okay that the half-bloods could pass. Dylan, Jeff, and Ethan were all pretty freaked out, but Sarabell walked right up and patted Peleus on the head and said, "Good doggy."

After getting directions from a Aphrodite girl, who said all the cabin leaders were down at the sword arena with Chiron and the new sword director, I walked down the hill with the half-bloods on my tail, asking billions of questions. I didnt talk to them once.

I walked right in the sword arena, but no one noticed me. They were listening to Annabeth say, "And I choose Percy, Grover, and Tyson to go with me on the quest."

"Nice to know how loved I am," I said a little sourly. Everyone turned to look at us.

No one talked for a bit. They just stared at me and the kids behind me. Finally Jeff complained, "Will someone just tell us what is going on?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Does anyone want to show them the orientation video?" I asked.

Tyson stuck his hand in the air. "Me! Me! Please me!"

"Okay?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Yay! Yay! Come, new friends!" Tyson said, pushing the half-bloods out of the room.

I went over and plopped on one of the beanbags on the floor next to a man who I guessed was the new sword director, Quintus.

Finally, Clarisse snorted.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

Usually Clarisse would have yelled at me for yelling at her, which would make Percy yell at us to stop, and Annabeth would yell at him to mind his own buisness, and Chiron would yell at all of us. Yes, this _has_ happened before.

But Clarisse just laughed and said, "You're a cheerleader! Who would've guessed!" I'd forgotten that I was still wearing my uniform.

I slapped my head against my hand while Clarisse laughed. I didnt even bother fighting with her.

"Okay, meeting dismissed. Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Percy, you will be leaving tomorrow morning for the quest. Keira, come with me."

I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. All I wanted to do was take a shower, change into clean clothes, and _sleep_. Honestly, was that too much to ask?

Everyone started leaving, and I got up and followed Chiron to the Big House. He took his normal seat on one side of the pinochle table, and I sat in Mr. D's spot across the table.

"So," Chiron folded his hands on the table. "Would you care to tell me how you got here? With four half-bloods? And that car?" He pointed to the Mercedes.

I started blushing. "Well...uh...umm...."

Chiron shook his head. "Keira, I would expect this from Travis and Connor Stoll. Even the entire Hermes cabin. But you should know that this was wrong."

"Oh yeah," I snorted. "And taking a kid from their parents isn't wrong?"

Chiron looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, c'mon Chiron, you know what I'm talking about! My dad came by a few days ago. He told me everything. Well, not so much as told me, but showed me."

"What?" Chiron sounded astounded.

"He gave me everything he knew about my family. Said he owed me. But anyway, I have birth certificates, videos, everything." I glared at him, then couldnt help but let the wave of sadness crush me. "Why didnt you tell me Chiron? You knew who my mom was, you knew who my dad was, and you took me away from my family. How could you do that?"

Chiron shook his head. "This is not the place to talk about this."

"What?!" I cried. "Yes it is! This is my life! This is everthing that _you _took away from me!"

Just then, Quintus stepped onto the porch. He looked happy, but when he saw our faces, he frowned. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yes," I said, leaning back and crossing my arms.

"No Quintus. We're finished discussing this. I will send somone to pick up your stuff at your house and bring it back. Im sure your sister Danielle has your camp Half-Blood necklace and shirt. I suggest you go ask her for it now."

I glared at Chiron for a long moment. Quintus looked very uncomfortable. Finally I stood up and said, "Were not done yet. I am going to find out."

"Until you get your attitude straight, you wont be doing anything." Chiron sounded more parental-ish.

"You're not my dad," I growled as I stormed off the porch. I didnt slow down till I passed my car and her a barking noise._Barking?_

I opened the truck and Rickie jumped out, tackling me to the ground and licking my face.

"Rickie!" I smiled and hugged him as hard as I could. Even though I still felt bad about my argument with Chiron, I couldnt help but smile. Rickie was the only one I trusted right now.

No one was supposed to have animals at camp, but Quintus had his hellhound, Mrs. 'O Leary, and Tyson had his 'fish pony' Rainbow, and Chiron had Peleus. How come I couldnt have Rickie? Besides, he could sniff out bad people. Sure, I mean, he'd probobly only lick them to death, but it's the thought that counts.

I jogged down to my cabin. Lee Fletcher, our cabin leader, and my sister, Dani, were they saw me, they stopped what they were doing and tackled me with hugs. I feel bad saying it, but they were definitly my favriote siblings.

"Keira!!" Dani squealed and hugged me hard. "You're back so soon! School sucks anyway, so I'm glad you're back."

I laughed, despite the mood I was in. "I know. I missed you guys so much!!" Dani was a year-rounder, because she hated her mom. Lee had a family with his mom, step-dad, three step-sisters, and four step-brothers. He loved his family a lot, they were really close, but Lee had to come back because of all the tension at camp.

"I have your stuff in your drawer below mine. I have to go watch everyone in the ampitheater, but you have to sit next to me during dinner and tell me everything." Dani gave me one last hug and a squeal, then left the cabin.

Lee looked at my face, my clothes, then Rickie, then said, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought normal siblings werent suposed to care about each other. But no, not right now. Maybe later today."

Lee nodded and gave me a hug on the way out, saying, "'Kay. But you know I'm here when you wanna talk. And the dog can stay, as long as he doesn't get in the way."

Later, after I took a shower and changed into white shorts and my camp Half-Blood t-shirt with my camp necklace, I took Rickie over to the forges and had one of the Hephestus kids bring out Charles Beckendorf, cabin leader.

He came out wiping his big hands on a hankercheif. He was covered from the elbows down in grease and oil. He looked like he was a mechanic, which he pretty much was.

"Hey Keira. I would hug you but.." Beckendorf shrugged and nodded toward his hands.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. Anyway, I was wondering if you could make a collar for this big guy," I said, rubbing Rickie's back.

"Hey buddy," Beckendof finished cleaning his hands and patted Rickie on the head. They instantly seemed to like each other. "Whats your name?"

"Rickie," I said.

"Yeah, I'll make a collar for him. I've actully been wanting to try some making some new things..." Beckendork seemed lost in thought.

"Cool," I said, smiling. "That'd be great."


	9. Happy Birthday Lily!

**Come on, I only got two reveiws! Puppy dog face here, guys!**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, we all know Chiron. Of course, he won't tell you anything if it's important...**

**Coco96 - Exactly. No chance of getting info out of the horse-dude. What. So. Ever.**

**I'm going through a Fall Out Boy faze. Every song I listen to is Fall Out Boy. My favriote song is "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued".**

**Also, can you all PLEASE read my story, 'Angels'? Its a PJO/Twilight crossover, and I need at least five reveiws to post a new chapter. So please look at it!**

**~Hayden**

**__________________________________**

"Keira," someone sang in my ear.

"Go away!" I shouted into my pillow. I could hear the rest of my cabin groaning as the other counslers of Apollo cabin started to wake up the others. As Lee's right hand man, and as a senoir counseler of Apollo's cabin, I was supposed to be helping, but I was too lazy. Are you really surprised?

"Come on hon, get up," Lee said, taking my shoulder and slightly shaking it.

Without looking, I took my hand and patted Lee's head.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Good boy. You're being a very good brother by making sure all your siblings are up and around for the days' activities. That's amazing. But I'm not a good girl, which roughly translates to, 'I sleep till noon'." I patted Lee's head one more time then put my arms under my pillow and held onto it as if it was the new Fall Out Boy CD.

"Fine then." Lee straightened up. "I'll just have to get Travis and Conner. We have all our activites with them, and they dont like to be late-,"

"NO!" I jumped out of bed as quickly as Tyson when there is a fresh jar of crunchy penut butter and a ball of string left inside his cabin door. Trust me, I know.

Lee smiled. "It's good to have you back, sis," he said, then went to finish waking everyone up.

I went and took a shower, then got dressed in tan shorts an my camp Half-Blood tied and my brown hair in a high ponytail. Then we all went out to the rock wall, our first activity. The Hermes cabin was already there, so I went and stood with the counselors from both cabins while the little kids climbed first.

"Hey," I said as I joined the group. I got a chorus of "Hi!" and "Welcome back!" from everyone.

"So," Conner said.

"We heard our services were almost needed this morning," Travis said.

"Maybe." I glared at Lee. He smirked at me.

"Well, we just learned this new trick." Conner said.

"Yeah! Its where you freeze marbles then put them in the sleeper's bed. Really works."

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." It was a counseler from Hermes cabin, Sally, who was fourteen. "It sucks. They did that to me this morning." She shivered.

I nodded my head in sympathy for her.

"Cabin counselers, your turn!" The rock wall advisor, Tim, shouted. He was one of the half-bloods that actully lived, 'cause he was ancient. Like, thirty or something.

We got all hooked up and tied to stringy stuff, and then we were climbing the wall. I wasn't a big fan of it, because one, there was lava, two, little kids were watching, three, I actully had to exert energy, and four, it scared the crap outta me. I can kill monsters and fight with a sword and sheild, but when it comes to pulling myself up a wall with rocks, I suck.

Travis Stoll usually helped me out, so that way I wasn't last. He was beside me most of the time, trying to make me laugh to take my mind off the wall.

"So, I have a question for you," He said.

"Oh really?" I was already out of breath.

Travis laughed and pulled himself easily up to the next level. My hands and legs started shaking.

"Wow. Being in school really makes you out of shape," Travis advised.

"Hey!" I said, but didn't take offense. I could hear the teasing edge in his voice. "I thought you had a question."

"I do."

"Well, you could ask instead of insulting my education."

"Fine." Travis sighed and looked around to see if anyone was listening. Of course they weren't, thanks to me. He lowered his voice and said, "I need you to teach me how to play the guitar."

If I would've been drinking water, I most likely would have spit it out. Just the mental image alone of Travis playing a guitar made me want to laugh. I bit back a smile.

"You're laughing at me," He accused.

I shook my head and said, "No I'm not." Travis glared at me until I said, "Yes, yes I am."

He rolled his eyes. "My sister is turning eighteen, and-,"

"Whoa!" I gasped. "You have a sister?!"

"Yes! What, did you think me and Conner are only children? We have our sister, Lily, who is going to be eighteen, and our twenty-one year old brother, Tom. Anyway, Lily is going to Juilliard this summer, and she wants me and Conner to play a song for her."

"What song are you doing?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday. Duh."

I laughed. "Um, Travis? I think she meant an actual song."

"Happy Birthday _is _an actual song."

"Uh...okay."

We finished climbing then went to the ampitheatere. Travis picked out an electric guitar, because he wanted Happy Birthday to be ''one heck of a tricked out friggin' song!". I tried to teach him which note was each string, but he kept asking why the bottom string couldn't be Z or W. We didn't get very far.

And I was actully surprised to see that I had a good time.

_______________________________

**A/N: Okay, people, if you could pick anyone in the series, who would you want to end up with Keira? Percy? West? Jake Mason? Tyson? Give me your opinion!**

**~Hayden**


	10. Beckendorf And Silena, Two Neat Freaks

**Hey all, I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long since I updated, but our computer broke down. As of right now, I'm at my cousins on their computer.**

**sniddle's....**

**Coco96 - I know! I told me mom, and she freaked. She was like "Well, I'm twenty-one on the inside..." I think every mom does that.**

**.. - Thank you! I love being funny, plus I thought that I haven't been very funny lately, so I thought I'd try to make that one not as depressing.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I know it's my choice, but I just wanted to know who you guys think would make a good guy for her. I know who she's going to end up with, and it's going to be a surprise. Or not. Whatev.**

**Story!**

**~Hayden**

____________________________________________

Don't get me wrong, I like Capture The Flag, but I hated that everyone was so quiet. It seems like I'm always the one who steps on a twig or falls out of a tree. It is SO unfair.

As of right now, I was in a tree, playing with a leaf. I was on the same team as Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hephestus. We were against Ares, Mr. D's cabin, Demeter, and Aphrodite, who didn't play.

I was, of course, on defense. I was supposed to be watching and gaurding the line, but I was pretty much slacking off.

"What are you doing?" Something whispered. I was so surprised I jumped, which kinda sucks, 'cause the branch I was sitting on was almost seven feet in the air. And, as you can guess, I fell.

The air shimmered, and Beckendorf from the Hephestus cabin was standing above me with a look that said he thought I was crazy.

I grinned sweetly, trying not to act crazy. "Um...I was uh..."

"Slacking? Playing with a leaf?" He laughed.

"Well...uh...well, what were you doing? How come I didn't see you?" I switched to defense half way through. Beckendorf helped me up, the held up his arm, showing me five diffrent watches on his arm. They were all on time, making one small ticking noise. There wasn't a spot on them, and you could tell he spent a lot of time cleaning them.

"Uh...are you like OCD or something?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at my cluelessness.

"No. Well, kind of, but thats not the point. This one releases a gas that knocks out anyone without a mask in the nearest twenty feet, this one makes me invisable, this one makes a loud noise that makes you temperairily deaf, this one makes anyone within ten feet blind, and this one tells me what time it is."

"Oh. Wow." I have to admit, I was impressed. I probably didn't even know how to work the one that tells time. It's not that I'm stupid, just...it's been a while since I was in school, okay?

"Yeah. But, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" I said, drawing out the word.

"Can you...well, I was just...can you help me with Silena?"

"Um...sure. Do you want her to do your make-up or something?" I asked, taking a step back from this guy.

"No no no! No. But, uh...you guys are friends, right?"

"Yeah." Silena and I used to just say hi when we walked by each other, but ever since Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson left, I'd been kind of lonely. Plus, Silena had helped me out last year when I found out I could control fire. She'd kept my secret, and she was still the only one who knew. I would do anything for her to thank her. I also knew she had a crush on Beckendorf.

Then it clicked.

"Oh," I said, looking at Beckendorf. He seemed relieved that he didn't have to say it out loud. "You want to go out on a date?"

"Yeah. It's just...she's so...I don't know. She just amazes me." His voice got all lovey-dovey. "She's not like the others. She's beautiful, but she doesn't flaunt it. She's so nice, and loveable..."

"Chill out, lover boy. I'll talk to her. Just don't ever hurt her, or else I'll kill you, got it? She's like a sister to me right now, and I will literally shove an arrow down your throat of you make her cry."

"I'll let you," He said solemly. Just then, there was a bunch of cheering. The other team had won. Silena had run past, grabbed our flag, and made it to the other side. She was always the only Aphrodite kid to play. Everyone on the red team was cheering her on, and she was sitting on the shoulders of two half-bloods, blushing. I looked at Beckendorf, and it shocked me how he looked at her. He looked at her like she was the only person on Earth, and that he would always be there for her.

And I would do anything to let her have that.

____________________________________________________________

That night, after my cabin led the sing-alongs, I sat down next to Silena on a log. She was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, and whenever someone passed her, they congradulated her.

"Hey, uh, I have something to tell you." I said, tracing my pinkie over the top of my mug of hot chocolate.

"Sure, go ahead," she said, giving me her full attention.

"Tomorrow night, be at the docks at midnight, okay?" I asked, watching the fire.

"Why?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Just do it," I said, and after she nodded, I went over to Beckendork to tell him my plan.

_____________________________________________________________

I have to admit, I was surprised. I'd never seen Beckendorf in anything except his camp Half-Blood t-shirt and dirty jeans. I didn't even know he had stuff from American Eagle.

But he did, and he was wearing a pair of nice, non-ripped jeans, loafers, and a blue and black polo shirt. We had set up a white and red tablecloth on the docks with two lit candles and two plates with some of the best chicken, rice, salad, and breadsticks ever. I had even bribed the nymphs to make a chocolate cake. It was perfect. Beckendorf and I stood waiting, in front of the picnic, for Silena. We watched her figure approach until she was in front of us.

"Um...what did you need, Keira?" She asked, blushing when she saw Beckendorf in his nice clothes.

"I think Beckendorf can answer that," I said, smiling and patting him on the back.

"Uh...um...would you go on a date with me?" We stepped aside to show her everthing. Her mouth dropped open when she saw it.

"But...what about the harpies?" She asked, but I could tell she honestly didn't care.

"All taken care of," I said. I had gave them all Hershey bars to leave Beckendorf and Silena alone, and they eagerly agreed. Harpies weren't supposed to have chocolate. It gave them hiccups.

"I'll, uh, leave you two alone then," I said, slowly leaving with a smile on my face.


	11. I'm Stalking You But Not In A Creepy Way

**YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!! IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTENT!!!**

**I have bad news. Really bad. It is;**

**By November 1st, all my stories will be done, and I will quit writing until February 4th, 2010.**

**If you want to know why, PM or ask. Sorry.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**I have to say...I love my reveiwers! Sorry that I take forever to update. I'm co-writing a story with Coco96, so between that, cheerleading, friends, birthdays, and family (trust me, family counts as its own category. Anyone feeling my pain?) I've been pretty busy. And just so everyone knows, I ight be going to spend a week at my Grandma's, so don't freak out if I don't update for a while after this. Sniddle's!**

**sea. of. stars. 41 - Yeah, if her life revolved around Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, there would be no storyline what-so-ever. By the way, did your whole name show up this time? I tried putting spaces between the words to see if it would work that way. Hopefully it does!**

**365. Pages. Of. Awesomeness - Thank you! And by the way, if you couldn't tell, I've been writing back to you, but my computer totally screws up names, so I'm hoping what I tried this time will work.**

**Coco96 - I know! Beckendorf and Silena are one of my favriote couples, besides Annabeth and Percy. Not Luke and Thalia, 'cause Luke is MINE. NO ONE else can have him. EVER. HE. IS. MINE. Seriously though, hands off my Luke.**

**starlyn - child of apollo - Oh, we're getting there. And I like your pairing. Keira and Travis...where have I heard that before? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to give you a hint here.**

**pjatoslover - Chill out dude! That wasn't a flame. Trust me, I've had worse. Ever heard of Honest101? Anyway, if I sent **_**you **_**the Ferrari, then Keira wouldn't have the car, and this chapter would be a total waste! And, your suggestion about Keira's parents is something similar to what I have planned. Mind reader? Anyway, did I do Percy's POV? I don't remember that...and trust me, the day Keira goes goody-two-shoes is the day Tyson has an intellectual conversation about globel warming. That would be scary...**

**This chapter is for pjatoslover and Rascal Flatts. Rascal Flatts because he's just...him. And pjatoslover because ofthe longest reveiws EVER! I loved it!**

**~Hayden**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

I seriously think that I am commiting suicide. Honestly and truthfully commiting suicide. Because no matter how much I reassure myself that everything is going to go perfect, I know deep down this this is going to end badly.

I was at Chilton, Connecticut. That address sound familier? Yeah. It was the town where I used to live.

You see, supplies don't just magiclly appear in camp. People have to go get them. I had left with Travis and Connor, and we had went to Walmart. They were being way too slow. Like;

"Travis, do you think the little kids would like these unicorn stickers?"

"No way Connor! They would like Transformers better!"

"Kids are not you, Travis."

"Bite me, Connor."

"Fine, I'll go get Edward Cullen."

"No, wait! Let's go pickpocket that dude!"

"Okay!"

Can you see why I left?

I told them I was going to go drive around for a while. Yes, I'm too young to drive. No one cares at this point.

Right now, I was watching some kids in shorts and t-shirts run around a track while some beefy guy with a whistle read a magazine. So cliched **(sorry, I have no idea how to make the e with a thing above it appear)**.

I had practiclly torn the cuff of my light blue jean jacket off. I was so nervous! In the video, it had said my 'dad' worked at the local high school. So now I was at the local high school. See where this is going?

"BRADY EMERSON!" The beefy guy yelled. I jumped, then immediatly pulled my birth certificates out of my pocket. My last name was supposed to be Emerson. So if this kid's last name was the same as mine, that would make him...

A kid about a year younger then me, fourteen, seperated from the crowd and jogged toward the coach. They seemed to be talkeding, then the coach handed Brady a bag of soccar balls and pointed to the school. Brady sighed and started lugging the bag up the school lawn. I followed him quietly.

He entered the school, and I followed him. We had walked into the school gym, which was twice the size of a normal gym. It had a glass wall sperating the regular gym from the cement room, with two swimming pools. Dang rich kids.

"Um, Brady?" I asked.

Brady jumped and dropped the bag. He turned around to look at me, so I finally got a good look at his face.

He had brown hair that was frosted blond at the top. But what really stood out were his eyes. Because they looked _exactly _like mine.

"Who are you?" He asked, slowly picking up the bag. His eyes never left my face.

"Ke-," I stopped. My parents had originally named me Cynthia. Plus I had blond hair, so they had no idea it would be me.

"I'm Cynthia," I said, holding out my hand. He slowly took it.

"Brady," he said.

"Um, by any chance, is your dad the Latin professor?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad's the Latin teacher. Most other kids call him Mr. Emerson though."

"Right, um, okay. And is your mom a woman named Susan?"

Brady stared at me then dropped my hand. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"How did you know who my parents are?"

"Uh..."

"Are you stalking us?"

That was probobly a whole lot less embaressing then the truth: "No, I'm your half-sister that was abondoned my our parents because my dad is the greek god Apollo." Like he would believe that.

"Yes, I'm totally stalking you."

Brady's mouth dropped. "Wha....why?!"

Oh, crap.

"Are you stalking Miranda too?"

"Who?"

"My little sister."

"Um, no, I actully just uh...wanted to know if you are selling your house." What??? What kind of excuse is that??

"No, we're not," Brady said, backing away. "Um, the bells gonna ring soon, so..." Brady paused, then darted for the door.

That went well.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had been sitting across from their house for _hours. _It was around six o' clock, and I had been parked in front of Brady's house since I followed him home. I was kind of surprised that nobody noticed. I would if someone was outside my house in a awesome Ferrari, just staring. That would be a _little _creepy.

Then, the door opened, and my heart froze. Because out stepped a man with brown hair that seemed to be getting a hint of gray. He was tall, with crinkle eyes, which means he smiled a lot. But most importently, he looked exactly like the man in the video.

It was Ray.

He looked both ways, then started crossing the street. It was until he was right in front of me that I figured out he had come to talk to me.

"Hello," he said.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

"My son says he saw you at school. You asked about me and my family. And my wife says you've been here since school got out."

I stared some more.

Ray shifted his weight. "Are you from Chilton? It's not a really big neighborhood, and I've never seen you. What's your name?"

"You're taller in person." Well, he had to be at least two feet taller then me!

"Excuse me?" Ray asked. Then he looked at me. "Wait...I know those eyes..."

It clicked for him then.

"Cynthia?"

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ah, I LOVE doing that! It is so much fun. I don't blame you guys if you hate me though. Please reveiw! Tell me if you like the cliffhangers!**


	12. Unicorn Stickers Can Make Your Day

**Hey everyone, just remember, by November 1st, I will stop writing for some reasons. You can PM me, and I'll still read stories and reveiw, but I will NOT be writing until February 4th. **

**starlyn - child of apollo - Yeah, I know, but my friend Ian was reading over my shoulder, and he was like, "Oh! Tell him that you're stalking him!" And I did. Me and my friends like to gamble with stupid stuff like tht. My other friend Logan said I wouldn't do it, and Lexi and Kam said I would, so I did. I don't know why I'm rambling. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Coco96 - Um...specific reasons I guess. Did I already tell you? I forgot. And it's not like I won't be on Fanfiction at all, I'll still read and reveiw, just won't update on my stories.**

**LUKE IS PERFECT! DO NOT INSULT MY LUKE! He is too cool...**

**365. Pages. Of. Awesomeness - Yeah everythings fine. Well, except that cheerleaders have to do weight-lifting. It sucks. And sorry again about your name. I had no idea if you knew I was writing back to you or not.**

**NanaTuff101 - Yes! I've been planning this chapter FOREVER. I hope everyone likes it!**

**pjatoslover - Computer restriction, huh? I just got done with that for about a month. It SUCKS. Do you know how many ideas I have for my stories that I write? A lot! And I can't write on notebook paper unless it's a story not related to fanfiction. Horrible, I know. And I just don't know if I'm that funny anymore. I like to write entertaining stuff, so I just wanted someones opinion...**

**I'm gonna finish this chapter so I can go to the football game. **

**~Hayden**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

"Cynthia?" He repeated again.

"Uh...yeah."

"You're..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Shorter than you imagined?" I volenteered weakly.

"No, not at all," Ray seemed at a loss for words. "Just...grown up." He swallowed.

Just then the door to the house opened, and out came a cute little girl with red curls and bright blue eyes. She bounced right up to my car and looked at Ray.

"Daddy, Mommy said to come inside for dinner." She looked at me closely. "Do I know you?"

"Not unless you stay awake on Christmas."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're not Santa."

I looked down at my stomach. "That's a relief."

"Um, Miranda, why don't you go inside and tell Mommy to set another place at the table, okay?" Ray said to the the little girl.

"Okay," Miranda said, running back inside.

"I really shouldn't stay," I said.

"Of course not! You have to! It's not like someone will come in our house and try to murder you."

I looked Ray in the eye. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Please stay," Ray said, "Just for dinner at least. Susan will be so happy!"

I looked at my watch. At the rate Travis and Conner were moving, I would have _at least _a couple of hours.

"Why not?" I smiled at Ray.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The house looked exactly the way it had in the video. Tall ceilings, grand staircase, oak doorways, golden toilets. Well, at least I was guessing. But I was starting to wonder what Ray's teacher salary was.

Ray led me into a large dining room. There were three kids, and one older woman at the head of the table. The woman, I knew immedeatly, was my mother. She had the long red hair, bright green eyes, and perfect Hollywood smile.

Miranda was sitting on one side of the table, with a place set next to her. She looked like a cross between Ray and Susan; she has Susan's eyes and hair, and Ray's face. She was still cute, and she looked at five.

Brady was sitting at the other side of the table. He had dark chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, and there was an older guy sitting next to him.

The other guy was about seventeen, with messy blond hair, and green eyes. He looked like me, since my hair was dyed, except older, and more muscular.

Susan looked up when we walked into the room. She looked at me quickly, than turned her gaze to Ray. "Honey, who's this?"

I wish she wouldn't say 'honey'. That reminds me of Mrs. Dodds, and the mental image alone of Mrs. Dodds being my mom and entering me in beauty pageants is enough to make anyone commit suicide.

"Susan, you won't beileve who stopped by! It's Cynthia." He looked at her, as if waiting her reaction.

Susan looked me up and down, and her eyes clicked. She finally got it.

"Oh! Um...Ray, why don't you sit down with the kids. Aaron got class president. Guys, I'm going to talk with our guest." Susan got up and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her through the house till we got to a kitchen.

"So," Susan said, facing me and resting her hands on the countertop behind her. "Cynthia. You're my daughter then?" She said it softly and gently, like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," I said. Real intellingent answer, smart one.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Susan said, opening a glass door leading outside. There was a cute little garden, filled with vegtables, flowers, and plants. Susan led me over to a little patch by the gate leading to a road. It was all lilys.

"When you were little, Ray used to take you out here and help you grown lilys. Ever since you left, he grows them every year in this little spot." She picked me one of the flowers and handed it to me.

"Okay," I said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"That fact is Cynthia, as you can see, Ray and I, we have a family. Miranda's starting kindergarten soon, Aaron is going to graduate in a few months, and Brady needs a tutor. We don't really have time to deal with monsters and worrying about your safety. Plus, the others kids don't need stress that they have a sister that is half goddess."

"Wait a minute..." I said. "Are you saying..."

"Please leave Cynthia. And don't come back." Susan gave me a smile and went back in the house.

I felt numb as I walked back to the house. I won't lie; I was crushed. I drove back to Wal-Mart where Conner and Travis had just walked out.

When they saw where I had parked, the came running. "Keira! KEIRA! WE GOT THE UNICORN STICKERS!" They dodged cars and rode on the back of the carts till they made it to the car.

Then I realized, who needs parents? I've got a family at camp. Some of them may be a little...weird...but they're still a better family then my real one. And hey, at least I don't have to be Santa.


	13. I Hear Body Lotion Works Miracles

**HELLO!!!!! I'm back! Yes, yes, you can stop clapping now. Really, don't make me blush (which really isn't that hard to do). **

**Coco96 - Oh, you're one to talk! I still haven't gotten the chapter yet, you know :) And at least Luke is better then Severus, who by the way actually KILLED Dumbledore!**

**Starlyn Neoma - Exactly! If that were real, I swear, I'd slap that woman silly. That's not violent at all, right?**

**sea. of. stars. 41 - Thats what I had planned for this. Thats also why I didn't have her go on the quest, 'cause it's be way to hard to add family in there along with the quest, and that would have been really awkward and not-flowy at all.**

**Opened-Window - Um, mixing it up again. No biggie though, I get that a lot. Even at school too. My teacher always confuses and calls me Danielle. I don't even know anyone named Danielle!**

**Hey, if you guys want, I'll be putting up a video of me and my band playing at the county fair, so if you wanna see it I'll send you the link. It's on Youtube and stuff, so PM me if you want.**

**Happy reading!**

**~Hayden**

**P.S. Some languge use in here**

* * *

Since I couldn't sleep later that night (curse the insomnia) I decided to go out and patrol the border by the forest. Jake Mason from the Hephestus cabin was patroling it, so I went up to him.

"Hey," I said.

He jumped, but when he saw it was me, he relaxed and said, "Hey."

"You look pretty tired. I can patrol for the rest of the night if you want."

"Well..."

"You know you want to."

"Alright." Jake was so tired he barely even gave any fight. He sheathed he sword and dragged his feet all the way back to his cabin, almost collapsing of lack of sleep right on the doorstep. Poor kid. Maybe I should use the frozen marbles trick...

I smiled quietly to myself and tried to focus on patroling the forest. I did pretty good, not thinking about them once, well, not until I got to the beach. And then it all came flowing out...

I mean, seriously, how can someone just tell their kid to leave?! Oh, yeah, we don't want you by the way. Here's a flower, have a nice life! Would you like some fries with that, lady? Maybe I should've stood up to her more...Ray obviously didn't seem to mind me being there. And it figures, he's not even my real parent! Susan is! IWhat kind of a b-

BAM!

I had just enough time to lift my shield to gaurd my face from the large battle war axe the smashed down right where my head should have been. I immideatly pulled out my sword and pulled my shield down to see who my attacker was.

Of course, my vocabulary should have been _what. _The thing was definitly not human. It had the body shape of a human, but his mouth had no teeth, just sharp fangs. It's eyes glowed a deep redish purple, and it's skin was pretty much the color of puck and was wrinkled into what looked like a very large sponge.

"Gah! What the hell are you?!"

It ignored my question, swinging his large battle axe again. I deflected it with my shield, and tried to stab it with my sword, but my sword bounced right off of it's dark gold armor.

I quickly switched to defense, focusing on gaurding myself instead of attacking. I was best at offense, it was true, but with that kind of armor and war axe, I wasn't going to get anywhere. Hopefully someone would here the clashing of the weapons and come help.

Then, I saw a flicker in the woods, like someone running through them. I didn't have time to fight two monsters!

While I was distracted with trying to find the thing in the woods, the monster I was fighting slammed his shield upward into my face, knocking me back, my head ringing. He then kneed my in the stomach, knocking my to the ground and my sword and shield went flying out of my hands.

As the monster raised his axe, I was on the ground, defenseless, holding my pounding head in my hands. I would've died right then and there, but the monster suddenly stopped. It was then I noticed a sword sticking through his neck.

The monster dissolved into dust, and I saw who saved me.

"Well, look who still l can't save themselves. That's a shame, Claire." West smiled.

* * *

We sat on a log. We talked about our adventures while he used a first aid kit to fix up the cut on my head. "Like you need anymore head injuries," West had teased, and I had just punched him.

But the happiness didn't last long, thanks to me. "You're back, which means you must've found Carson." I stared at him hopefully.

He busied himself with cleaning up the first aid supplies. "Yes. And you know that she is on the othetr side now."

"But, you're you. Can't you convince her to change? Can't you say something to her? You were in the Titan army, you could,-"

"Keira," West said, looking me straight in the eyes. "You can't change who someone is without destroying who they were."

* * *

**Hahahaha! I know, I'm evil...oh, well, who can fix that now, right? Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**


	14. Yes, Let's All Fight About Julliard!

**Hello! I know it's been awhile, but I've had Science Olympia, tests, horse shows starting up again (for me anyway), failing Algebra 1, the snow finally melting, my jobs babysitting and getting ready for detassling, art classes, and trying to make time for my new boyfriend during all this. So, please excuse the lateness!!**

**sea. of. stars. 41 - Yeah, I love that line. I'm not even sure where I got it, but I like it. Thank you for the reveiw!**

**mallisa - Why would I get creeped out by such a amazing compliment? At least, thats how I took it anyway. And I will continue to write this until I get to the end of the very last book, because I'm a freak and I love writing that much!**

**I only got two reveiws last time, so please reveiw! And this chapter is dedicated to the New Moon DVD (which I totally forgot came out last night, but my dad got one for me thank the gods!)**

**~Hayden**

* * *

I know I was being unfair, but I avoided West. He tried to talk to me, but luckily, most of Apollo's cabin had classes with Hermes'. I mostly hung out with my cabin, Aphrodite's cabin (for Silena), and Hephestus cabin. Lee had never like West anyway, so it was all good.

Finally, I was giving Travis a guitar lesson when West lost it.

"Yeah," I was saying. "If Lily ever is nervous about meeting anyone in Julliard, have her call me. I've got tons of brothers and sisters going to college there, I could introduce her to some people."

"Does every Apollo kid go to Julliard?" Travis asked, strumming the guitar randomly. I have to admit, Travis was catching on pretty quickly...for being a Hermes kid.

"Um, it's pretty much all of our career paths. Everyone of us wants to have a career in music and poetry, and thats pretty much Julliard. And sometimes our dad randomly shows up there. I mean, it's a school full of talented artistic people - he loves it there."

"What about you? Are you going there?" Ah, the corny yet cute sentimental moment.

"I don't know yet. I'm only a freshman, but I'm pretty sure that I'm set on going to an art school, one with a really good sketching class. What about you? Where do you want to go?"

"Come on," West said, walking up. "You know that Hermes kids don't have an education. Or a brain at all for that matter."

"Excuse me?" Travis said, glaring at West. Connor, sensing something, started walking across the room.

"I said that no bottle blond little _girl _that has daddy issues and only lives to pull lame pranks has no intellectual knowlage at all."

Oooh!

"Um, boys," I said, watching Travis stand up, looking angry as hell. "Don't make me ground you both."

"Hey man," Connor said to Travis as he walked up. "Whats going on?"

"Well, Connor, I was just about to show daddy's boy here that he shouldn't mess with people that have bigger muscles then him."

West only had time to raise his eyebrows as Travis's fist went flying toward his face.

West was knocked back by the force, holding his face with his eyes closed. I gaped at them both, until West's eyes opened in they looked so dark and filled with absoloute hate and rage, I was terrified.

West threw a punch back, catching travis in the chest, and while Travis was kneeled over holding his stomach, West kneed him in the face.

"Hey!" I shouted as Connor, so angry, went flying at West. Luckily I caught him, and the other Apollo counselors, hearing the commotion, came over to help. My brothers Lee and Austin grabbed West and pushed him back as he was about to his Connor. Sadie was kneeled next to Travis, trying to look at his face to see if she could heal it, since she was one of the doctors of the Apollo cabin.

"Back off!" West shouted at Lee and Austin, who were blocking his way to Travis and Connor.

"Let go, Keira!" Connor said, breaking away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, right now, you and Travis won't get in trouble since it was provoked, but if you go and punch him, it'll be your fault to. And I don't think you want to clean horse crap out of the stables for the rest of the year!" I hissed.

Connor breathed deeply then went over to Sadie and Travis. I glared at West before following them.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. Sadie was cleaning out a cut on the side of his face, and Connor had a hand on his shoulder.

"Um yeah. Besides that fact that the left side of my face is in _immense pain, _I'm great."

"What, is there no blow to your ego?" Connor asked. "No reputation you will have to rebuild over again?"

"Maybe you should pull a Percy Jackson and try to drown West with toilet water," Sadie suggested.

"Yeah!" Connor said enthusiasticlly, his anger already subsiding.

I smirked, but on the inside, I felt terrible.

* * *

"Kiera, GET UP!" Lee said.

"Lee, it's two in the morning. Leave me ALONE!"

"C'mon, there's a cabin leader meeting in the Big House. It's an emergency."

"How would you know?"

"You know what? You're right. They called a meeting at two in the morning just to talk about fuzzy teddy bears and gossip about how cute Miley Cyrus is."

"You think Miley Cyrus is cute? Lee, that's downright desperate. Can't you be like most other teenage boys and have a crush on Megan Fox or something?"

"Keira, there is a differance between cute and utterly stunning. Megan Fox is utterly stunning."

"You are such a _guy._"

"Well, I would hope so, or else I would be one messed up girl."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because if something happens to me, you have to know what to do since you're second in line to be cabin leader."

"Oh joy." I snorted and pulled myself out of bed.


	15. Chiron's Hair Curlers and Annabell

**Hi! Sorry, it's neem FOREVER, I know - but, on the bright side, I perfected my canter on my horse, Megan! Now, when I do competitive trail rides, maybe I won't die of such a slow time!**

**Katoo - Well, there's more random saying's then that...actually, that probably at least makes the top five, so maybe not :) And thanks!**

**Coco96 - I know! I woke up that morning, thinking, "I am so mad at West! I'ma make him act like a jerk today!" So yeahhhhhhh...thanks!"**

**~Hayden**

"Okay," Chiron said, pacing around the meeting room with his hands on his bathrobe. Most of the kids were asleep, and Mr. D was so tired he had forgotten to bring his Wine Illustrated magazine! As Chiron strutted by, I noticed something pink sticked out his tail.

"Chiron!" I whisper-hissed.

"What," He mumbled at he came back.

I quickly pulled an almost-hidden hair curler out of his tail and handed it to him. His eyes bugged out when he saw it and hastily shoved it back in his pocket right under the robber duck picture on his bathrobe.

"Thanks, Kiera," he whispered, then straightened up.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what you're doing here," Chiron said, clearing his throat, his face red.

Travis and Connor made a noise that sounded like a dying whale, and half of the kids were already asleep, so it really didn't matter.

"We received this iris message about two hours ago. Annabeth Chase-," Every kid in the room immideatly sat up. Even if some of them didn't like Percy, or Grover, everyone had at least one some-what good experiance with Annabeth. Therefore, they payed attention.

"Little Annabell is back at camp?" Mr. D said, not really sounding enthusiastic, but more like a burden.

"They were at camp, yes," Chiron said.

"They? Does that mean Percy is back too?" Beckendorf asked.

"And Grover?" Katie said, from the Demeter cabin.

"And Tyson?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, they were all back," Chiron said, holding up his hands to stop the questions, but they just kept pouring in.

"Where are they?"

"I didn't see them come in!"

"Annabeth isn't back in our cabin! Is she hurt?"

"Why can't I go back to bed?"

"Shut up, Connor!"

"Travis! I'm tired!"

"Did they find Daedeleus?"

"How did you pronouce that, Malcom?"

"Actually-,"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. D shouted. We all looked at him. "I'm getting a migraine!"

"If you will all let me explain," Chiron said, eyeing us. "They came back late, about ten. The reason you weren't informed sooner was because they had importent information they had to share, then be on their way to New York."

"Why New York?" Silena asked. "I thought they were trying to get through the Labyrinth."

"They are. But Percy believes that certain mortals can see through the mist, and that is true that's a fact. And Percy knows a mortal that can see through the mist and is going to see if she can lead them through the maze."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chris Johnson said, raising his hands. "Percy is going to get a _mortal _involved? That's not right."

"I never did like Prissy," Clarisse muttered under her breath.

"Mortal's have such a keen, untainted vision to see the Greek world, it might be a good idea to get fresh eyes down there. But, that's not the reason I called you here. I called you here because they all left wih some troubling news."

"Which is?" Lee said.

"Luke," Chiron said, his face grim. Everyone's face fell. "He's building a Titan army in the maze. And we think he's trying to find a way to get the army through the maze and into camp borders."

Everyone left the meeting in low spirits and tired faces. I traveled behind, trying to get a hold of West. He had been really quiet during the meeting, and I wanted to ask him what his deal was. But he seemed to be avoiding me, so I was left walking alone back to my cabin in the dark cold weather.

"Keira?" A voice whispered from the shadows as I passed the Pavilion.

"Nico?" I said, my eyes bugging out of my sockets at the sight of Bianca's little brother. He was definitly not Bianca's little brother anymore; he was grown up in a sort of way that means he had to grow up fast. You could tell he had been on the streets, with his black clothes and hair. His all black sword glinted in the moonlight.

"Ssshhhhhh!" Nico hissed, pulling me into the shadows. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I want to meet my brother, West. And I need you to sneak out of camp to help me."


	16. Peaches and Facebook!

**BrightEmeraldRose - Thank you! **

**PJO Smiley Faces - Thank you. And I know, I know! I wish it wasn't like that, but sometimes you need a break from a story to figure out what you're going to do with it.**

**Anna Cahil - Okay okay okay! Don't have a heart attack, haha.**

**Katoo - Hihi! I love your reviews! :)**

"Let me get this straight," I said, sighing. "You want me, to sneak out of camp, and come with you to some random place in the middle of Nebraska, because you want to make a deal with some guy who sells cannibal horses?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably and leaned against a tree. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"You also want me to introduce you to my crazy, horomonal boyfriend?"

"I thought you said you guys weren't dating."

"Well... it's complicated Nico. Your brother isn't exactly made of peaches, you know! Besides, if you and I were friends on Facebook, you would see that 'it's complicated'..."

"On _what_?"

"Oh, nevermind." I fumbled with my hands and looked around. It was silent by the cabins, but I knew patrol would be coming soon. I was friends with a lot of people, but being caught with a son of Hades in the middle of the night by the woods would be a bit of a comprimising situation. If Chiron thought our relationship was difficult now with me blaming him for the loss of my real family (which was, considerably, totally his fault) it would be even more difficult adding this situation.

I sighed. "Why do you want to do this, Nico? And why me?"

He took a deep breath, and paused. He stared at the ground for a while as if he were having difficulty putting words together, his black hair shining in the moon. I noticed how angular his face had gotten, and how big his eyes were. He looked much older than his age, like he were seventeen or so. I felt sad seeing a kid who had to grow up so fast, in such a hard way. His life was just _so _hard.

Finally, he looked at me. "I need to know, Kiera. I need to know if there's anyway I can possibly bring Bianca back. And I want you to do this with me, because you're one of the very few people I can trust."

Damn it. The kid was actually _good _at making me feel bad.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll go with you, on one condition."

"What?"

"West and Beckendorf can come with us."

Nico looked taken aback. "West, sure. I was actually going to ask him if he wanted to come." I felt a twinge of annoyance that even though Nico knew how I felt about West right now, he still was going to ask him to tag along. But I understood, considering West was Nico's brother. "But why Beckendorf?"

I shrugged. "Beckendorf is good to have in a bad situation. And I think he really needs to get out of camp for a bit; this whole 'monster invasion' thing is making him nervous, and he needs to take his mind off it."

Nico contemplated it, then shrugged. "If you want. Can we go see West now?"

I told him yes, but we had to make a stop first. He waited outside the Apollo cabin while I grabbed some things and threw them into a bag. I put on some jeans, shoes, a white shirt, and my short sleeved jacket, packed some nessecities, and was out the door.

I also snuck into Hephestus to find Beckendorf. After giving him the option of coming or staying, he gladly accepted the offer, saying he needed to get out of camp for a bit, even though he was pissed at me for waking him up at ungodly hours. Something about 'beauty sleep for his sensitive eyes' or whatever. We left him to get ready and went to find West.

Since Hades didn't have a cabin, West stayed at the Big House. It wasn't easy sneaking in, but eventually we did find West's room.

I knocked softly. No answer.

"West?" I asked softly, continuing to knock. Then a shuffle, and the door opened. West stood there, black hair ruffled and blue eyes tired. I tried to act normal, considering he was only wearing pajama pants. Oh my... were those abs?

Shaking myself out of it, I said, "West, someone wants to meet you."

West looked annoyed until I stepped away and revealed who it was who wanted him. West seemed to know exactly who Nico was, and, after a moments hesitation, he stepped forward and hugged Nico.

I felt kind of awkward standing in on their obviously personal moment, but West caught my eye. I was immediately taken aback at how his face looked; how his blue eyes stood out against his tan skin, and how his well-defined face gave him an older look. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he suddenly looked beyond beautiful. Like a minor god...

"We need to talk," he mouthed silently to me. He was so serious, my stomach clenched in knots. But I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, telling my nerves to calm down. I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the situation, like I just realized that I was sneaking out of camp right before an invasion to help a friend.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.


	17. Jelly Legs

**No reviews... that makes me a sad author! But, I know how it goes. I don't update in a while, life gets in the way, and reviewers are too busy to review. But, I hope you are at least still reading this! **

**If not, I am talking to myself. Awkward.**

**XOXO**

**~Hayden**

I tossed my bag down into the dark pit, and someone caught it. "You ready?" I called.

"Ready. Go for it!" Beckendorf called back. I gathered my somewhat jittery nerves, looked around the deserted Central Park one last time, and jumped into the big black abyss. After a moment of complete terror and a slight fangirlish scream, Beckendorf caught me.

As he put me down on my jelly legs, I could hear the boys snickering. "What?" I asked defensivly.

"You're such a girl," Nico laughed as he used his 'supercool Prince of the Undead' powers to move a huge stone back into place over the hole we had all just jumped into, temporarily leaving us in darkness. And during that split second, someone grabbed my hand. It was warm, and soft, and familiar - West.

"I certainly hope I'm a girl," I muttered. "Or else I have lived my entire life a lie."

As soon as Beckendorf lit a torch, West let go. The walls around us were bathed in light, and I saw for the first time what the Labyrinth looked like. It seemed like your average, everyday tunnel of monsters and half-bloods, made of bricks which were scarred with burns, weapon chinks, and magical drawings. Completely normal.

"Okay," Nico said, looking around us. "Which way do you think we should go?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Beckendorf asked. He shifted his backpack uncomfortably. "We came here with no plan of attack?"

"Our plan of attack is to hope we find the camp soon." Nico looked in both directions. "The way south looks as if there was less fighting."

As Beckendorf sighed and shook his head, Nico started moving south. As we shifted our backpacks and moved to follow him, West stayed put. "Stop," he said, eyes flickering the walls.

We all paused, waiting for him to speak. He looked directly at Nico. "I have a feeling...we should go north."

Nico looked at the south tunnel again, before turning to West. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Nico nodded. "Okay," he relented. "North it is." West let Nico lead, though I was sure it wasn't because Nico was our leader. Nico seemed happy to let someone else be in charge, but West dropped back to talk to me while Nico and Beckendorf walked ahead of us.

"That brotherly bond seemed to be adopted pretty quick," I said, nudging him with my shoulder.

He smiled slightly, though it wasn't a smile that reached his eyes. "Listen," he said softly. "We really need to talk."

I could practically feel the nerves in my stomach playing twister. 'Left hand on green! Right foot on red! Haha! You can't breathe correctly anymore!' My answer was cool and collected, though. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"I just want to apologize, for everything that's happened. Fighting with you over Carson..."

"She made her own choice, West. There was nothing I could do about that, or you."

"Fighting with you and Travis..."

"Yeah...I had nothing to do with that one. That was all you, jerk."

He didn't seem to pick up on my sarcasm, so I had to remind him. "I still was, though, Kiera. I was a complete jerk. I just wanted to talk to you for so long, we ended things so badly, and I just got jealous..."

"West." I shook my head. "It's okay. You don't have to say all this."

"I do! I need to apologize. Jealousy is a bad trait of Hades' children, and things could have turned out way worse. I am really sorry, about everything that happened."

He was looking at me with those big blue eyes, and my stomach became twisted even tighter. I didn't know what else to say, so I just replied with, "It's okay, West. I'm not mad."

He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "Good." His smile turned into concentration for a second, and he called to Nico, "Hey, take a left up here." Nico turned around, nodded, and we all turned left.

"I wish I knew how to navigate this thing," I muttered.

He smiled again. "Call it intuition. Anyway..." he started playing with his hands. "I just wanted to know if...if we were good?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

"No," West shook his head. "No, I mean if _we're good._"

It took a second, but then it dawned on me what he meant. "Oh." I looked at him. "Oh. Um, West, listen..." I watched his face fall. "We had something. But there is way too much going on right now for us to even think about anything. Maybe...maybe in the summer. But right now, we need to just be friends."

He looked at the ground, and his shiny black hair fell in his face. He was so...damn, he was just so cute! But in all the seriousness of the moment, I felt my stomach loosen up. I felt better.

West nodded. "It's okay, I get it. No worries. We'll be friends for now." He smiled. But, immediately, it was wiped off his face and he stopped.

"West?" I asked, touching his arm. After a moment of silence, I heard a noise though. It was from behind us. It sounded like people. It sounded like...Luke.

West grabbed my hand, and we ran. He shouted to Nico and Beckendorf what was happening, and they immediately followed us as we ran by. I don't know how West knew where to go, but he did, and after a while he stopped at a ladder on the wall and started climbing it. After undoing a hatch on the ceiling, he pulled himself out of the tunnel. One by one we followed until Nico was the last one to pull himself up.

West slammed the hatch shut, and we were left in silence...and the warm night air. As I looked around, Nico stood up. We were surrounded by a barn and acres of fenced in area. Over to our left, I could see a ranch house with lights on.

"Well," Nico said, glancing at West. "That was easy. We found it."


End file.
